We're Okay
by Harrypotterandgleefan
Summary: Nick and Jeff get in a fight when Jeff accuses Nick of cheating. Niff one-shot


We're Okay

A Niff One-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Summary: Nick and Jeff get in a fight and then make up.

Someone on Tumblr gave me this prompt and this story came out! Hopefully I did it justice. This is my first Niff fic.

If you would like to, you can follow my Tumblr (gleefangirl36) and/or Twitter (Marissa_R536)!

Enough of my talking, so…

On with the story!

* * *

"Warblers dismissed!" Sebastian exclaimed from the mahogany council desk. It wasn't a council desk anymore, thought because there was no council. When Wes and David graduated last year, Thad took Wes' place as the Head Chairman. Nick took over David's spot and Trent took over Thad's old place.

The Warblers had to fill in the two spots this year and that's where Sebastian comes in. He as well as a few freshmen auditioned. A freshman named Cameron and Sebastian got in. For awhile, things were okay. The council was still in charge of the group and rehearsals went as planned.

Then the trouble started.

Sebastian demanded that he should be captain of the Warblers. And all three council members agreed in a heartbeat. That was worrisome; something wasn't right. Jeff hadn't figured out why they agreed because Nick and the others would always avoid talking about it.

Jeff was drawn from his thoughts when his boyfriend, Nick shook his shoulder. "Are you okay Jeff?" He asked his hazel eyes filled with concern. Jeff grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, but I just spaced out for a moment," Jeff replied. They walked out of the library where they rehearsed and headed to their dorm room. Nick and Jeff passed Sebastian, who had a smug look on his face. Jeff noticed that Nick got a weird look in his eye and glanced at him. It made Jeff worry. It was a look that Jeff had never seen before; it was unrecognizable. Had something happened between Nick and Sebastian?

Jeff was quiet for the rest of the journey. He kept thinking about what just happened. Sebastian was looking more smug than usual, which was usually a bad sign. He hated that he read Nick. Usually Nick was an open book. They had been friends since Kindergarten, and had been able to read Nick's expressions for a while now.

Was Nick… cheating? NO! Jeff immediately shook the thought out of his mind. Even though Nick has been a bit distant lately, Nick would never cheat. He wasn't that kind of person.

They entered the room and Jeff went to sit on his bed, head down looking at his lap. He didn't realize Nick was sitting next to him until he spoke.

"Jeff, seriously, are you okay?" Nick asked again, as he sat down. Jeff felt Nick wrap his arm around his shoulders in comfort. He leaned into the touch.

"What was that?" Jeff asked quietly. He didn't care if Nick heard him or not. He was being stupid.

"I'm sorry? What was what?" Nick was confused. Jeff sighed.

"What happened back there? With Sebastian?" Jeff clarified. He felt Nick grow stiff next to him. Had his fear been confirmed?

"I thought that you wouldn't notice," His voice was soft and quiet.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" Jeff was speaking a little louder this time.

Nick remained silent.

Tears welled up in Jeff's eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Nick was scaring him. He was too quiet which meant that he had a secret.

"Please tell me!" Jeff pleaded desperately. "You've been a bit distant lately and I want to know why even if it kills me!"

Nick kissed the top of Jeff's head and said, "I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you even though I want to."

Jeff turned to face Nick. "We've been friends for years Nicky. Can't you trust me?" Nick turned to look at him. He looked beyond tired. His eyes were droopy with dark circles under them. Jeff felt awful. How had he not noticed that Nick wasn't sleeping at night?

"I trust you so much Jeffy. I just don't want you to get hurt. Drop it, please?" Jeff stood up suddenly, anger pulsing through his veins. His hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"No Nick, I won't! Not this time! It's already hurting me by not knowing," Jeff yelled at him. "If you're with Sebastian, tell me!" Jeff's eyes widened after he realized what he had said. He heard Nick gasp. Jeff did not mean for that to come out. It was just in the front of his mind. He never thinks before he speaks when he's angry.

Nick suddenly jumped up as well.

"Nick, I didn't mean –" Jeff started to say, but was cut off. Nick was angry at him. His eyes were narrowed.

"You think I'm that kind of person; a cheater?" Nick was yelling as well.

"Nick I'm –" Jeff tried to apologize.

"Save it!" Nick stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. That was when Jeff let the dam break. He slid to the floor, resting his back against his bed. He cradled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Hot tears were streaming down Jeff's cheeks. Violent sobs taking over his body. His shoulders were shaking.

Nick didn't return that night.

Jeff laid down in Nick's bed. He was surrounded by Nick's scent. It was both comforting and saddening at the same time. Jeff felt terrible. He didn't mean for his worst assumption to slip out. He shouldn't have pushed the boundaries. Nick would've told him what was wrong eventually. Nick probably hates him right now.

But that's okay with Jeff.

Because Jeff hates himself right now, too.

* * *

A couple days passed and Jeff hadn't talked to Nick, and vise versa. Nick hadn't come back to their room since he left. Jeff figured that he was staying with Trent or somebody for the time being. He still hated himself. He hurt the love of his life just because of a stupid fear he had.

It all started when Sebastian auditioned for the Warblers:

"_Jeff walked into the choir room, hand-in-hand with Nick. Nick let go of his hand and kissed his cheek. Jeff watched as his boyfriend went to sit next to Thad. He was so proud of Nick. Jeff went to take a seat on one of the soft, leather couches in the room. He looked back up at the council desk. Nick was writing something in a leather-bound journal. Nick caught Jeff staring, and winked at him. Jeff blushed. He gave Nick a 'thumbs-up' sign just as Thad banged the gavel on the desk in front of him, starting the meeting. _

"_Today, we hold the auditions to fill in the places of our graduated seniors. We have a few people auditioning," Thad announced, as he gestured toward a few teens in the back of the room. Jeff assumed that most of the boys were freshmen. Their faces were unfamiliar. _

_ There was one face that stood out to him. _

_ The teen irked him a way that no one else did. Jeff noticed that he had light brown hair styled perfectly in place. His piercing green eyes were looking straight ahead at the council. He had a sly grin on his face. This teen smelled like trouble. Jeff kept glancing at him throughout the meeting and noticed that Sebastian was staring at Nick like he was some piece of meat. That scared Jeff._

_ Since then, Sebastian had been flirting with Nick non-stop. Nick didn't even do anything to stop him. Jeff wished that Sebastian would quit, but no, he wouldn't. Jeff had become more touchy-feely then. He would always have his arm wrapped around Nick's waist whenever Sebastian was in the same room as them. He also kissed Nick's cheek once in a while. He wasn't that big on PDA. Sebastian still wouldn't stop even though he knew. _

Jeff sighed as he dried his tears. He had been crying for the past few days Nick was gone. Again, he was laying on Nick's bed. He was very alone. And every time he was, he would start crying.

He got up from the bed, and grabbed his coat, wrapping his striped scarf around his neck. He walked out of the room, towards the front doors of Dalton.

Jeff needed air.

He didn't notice the dark clouds rolling over the school.

He opened the front doors and walked outside. The sky was growing darker about every minute. _It looked too dark to only be four in the afternoon,_ Jeff thought. The cold wind whipped past him, making him wrap his coat tighter around him. He felt Goosebumps develop on his skin, but didn't turn back. He walked along the path that leads to the back gardens. He needed to clear his mind.

He reached the entrance of the garden when he stopped in his tracks.

It seemed someone else had the same idea.

A dark silhouette of a figure was leaning against a tree trunk. The teen had dark hair and was about average height. Jeff couldn't see his face very clearly. The other boy sighed. Jeff walked closer to him and inwardly gasped when he saw the familiar wavy, black hair.

"Nick," Jeff whispered in the slight darkness. Another gust of wind blew by. Jeff shivered.

"Jeff," Nick replied quietly. Jeff walked closer to where Nick was standing. "We need to talk." Jeff's heart plummeted to his stomach. Was Nick going to break up with him?

Nick stood in front of Jeff. Nick's eyes were bloodshot and slightly puffy. He had been crying as well. He was sniffling once in a while. He looked miserable and Jeff just wanted to wrap his arms around him and make him feel better.

"Why did you accuse me of cheating? Nick spoke after a moment's silence. Jeff glanced at the ground in shame.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Jeff answered quietly. "Honestly, I was scared that you would leave me for him. I'm so sorry Nicky." Jeff heard Nick say his name. Jeff lifted his head and suddenly had an armful of Nick. Jeff hugged Nick back wrapping his arms around Nick's waist.

"You don't have to be worried of Sebastian, Jeffy. I would never leave you for that jerk. I love you, Jeff. Not him," Nick said into Jeff's chest. Jeff's heart skipped a beat and hugged Nick tighter. Jeff soon let go, immediately missing Nick's warmth. He held Nick's ice cold hands in his own. He squeezed them lightly and looked into Nick's eyes.

"Why have you been a bit distant lately?" Jeff asked him gently. This time it was Nick's turn to look at the ground. He mumbled something that Jeff didn't understand. "I'm sorry?"

"Sebastian dug up some dirt on Thad, Trent and I. He blackmailed us to give up our positions so he could become captain. We weren't supposed to tell," Nick trailed off. Jeff's eyes widened. Sebastian was a jerk. Jeff squeezed Nick's hand again before he let go.

"I'm such a horrible person," Jeff muttered, walking away from Nick. He spotted an old bench nearby and sat down. The red paint was chipping off of it. Jeff placed his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall.

"Jeff, that's not true," Nick said. Jeff heard Nick walk over to where he was sitting. "You're amazing! You just made a mistake. That's normal Jeff," Nick held out his hand. Jeff grabbed it and was pulled into another hug. It was like Jeff found his home in Nick's arms. Nick made him feel safe there. He never wanted to let go again.

In the distance, a clap of thunder was heard.

Jeff felt Nick shudder against him. Nick hated thunderstorms. Jeff held Nick closer to him, protecting him. He kissed the top of Nick's head and whispered, "I love you Nicky."

Nick pulled away from Jeff to look at him. He was smiling. "I love you too," Nick told him. Jeff's heart fluttered with happiness. Suddenly, without warning, cold drops of rain started falling. Jeff gasped at the coldness. He could feel the water soaking his hair, plastering it to his face.

"Are we okay?" Jeff asked unsurely. He really wanted to head inside, but he needed to know.

"Yeah," Nick smiled at him. "We're okay." Jeff smiled as well and he leaned down to kiss Nick softly on the lips. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's shoulders. He felt Nick grin against his lips. It was such a great feeling; like it was only them in the world. It didn't matter that it was raining anymore. He was with Nick and that was what mattered most.

* * *

So...how was it?

At least they worked everything out! :)

Please review and tell me what you think.

Happy reading!


End file.
